Numerous anti-dandruff compositions have been proposed in the prior art with a view to combating the formation of dandruff.
For instance, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/089318 describes shampoo compositions having an improved detergent and anti-dandruff action. These compositions contain an anti-dandruff ingredient in combination with detergent surfactants and a polyoxyethylenated derivative of an ester of a fatty acid and of sorbitan.
European Patent Application EP 0 117 135 describes detergent compositions having improved antimicrobial and anti-dandruff properties. These compositions comprise at least one anionic or amphoteric surfactant, at least one nitrogenous polymer, and at least one water-soluble non-particulate substance, such as anti-dandruff agents, sun protection agents, and insecticidal agents.
Finally, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03/096998 describes shampoo compositions which prevent the formation of dandruff. These compositions contain, as active ingredient, extracts of Camelia sinensis, or the active ingredients thereof of the polyphenol type (for example, catechins, flavonoids). These compositions can also comprise additional anti-dandruff agents, and anionic, nonionic, amphoteric, zwitterionic, and/or cationic surfactants.
The compositions of the prior art such as those described above all have the objective of improving the anti-dandruff effect and, optionally, improving detergence. However, there remains today, the challenge of formulating compositions which can effectively solubilize or suspend anti-dandruff agents such as zinc pyrithione while at the same, achieve viscosity, stability and foam quality.
In addition, it is desirable to provide compositions which exhibit better skin tolerance while at the same time conserving good anti-dandruff effectiveness and good properties for use such as ease of distribution and spreadability on the hair and/or scalp, good cleansing, ease of rinsing and providing smoothness and a good feel to the hair.
Moreover, consumers of personal care products and cosmetics consider many factors in selecting products for use. Recently, certain factors have been a focus of and have driven scientific study and product development. These driving factors for hair care products include environmental impact, the extent to which the components condition hair, and the aesthetic quality of the overall product including clarity and foaming/lathering. Further, the effort towards environmental impact awareness is a universal concern and consumers are increasingly selective about the biodegradability of personal care products and cosmetics they purchase.
Hair care products which are sulfate free currently exist on the market, however, they tend to have certain undesirable properties such as lack of lathering or foaming, lack of gentle hair cleansing performance, lack of clarity especially in the presence of oils and fragrances, and poor overall viscosity. It is therefore, desirable to provide a composition which has improved sustainability and is biodegradable and non-toxic as compared to traditional shampoo formulations, while maintaining the favorable viscosity, foaming and cleansing properties.
Thus, it is desirable to provide cosmetic compositions for the cosmetic treatment of the hair and/or the scalp that employ active ingredients such as anti-dandruff agents in combination with other ingredients in order to provide multiple benefits to keratinous substrates such as hair and/or skin. It is also desirable to provide methods of cleansing and conditioning keratinous substrates with such compositions.